The Journey of Tonks' Pregnancy
by HTSpanner
Summary: Remus and Tonks are awaiting their magical arrival, but will it all go according to plan? Set in OOTP.
1. Missing Him

The flakes fell softly from the clear, blue sky like glistening crystals, creating a layer of fluffy, white snow which crunched beneath your feet with every step you took. Looking outside made you feel as though you were in a snow globe. Tonks peered down at her slightly swollen abdomen and gently whispered "I wish your daddy was here, I feel incomplete without him." She continued to softly whisper to her small bump whilst rubbing it in small circles, "Daddy will be home very soon and he'll be safe with us." She inhaled slowly on their bed, taking in the sweet scent of chocolate and soap Remus always smelt of. The corners of her lips tugged upwards forming a smile as she thought about all the times which they were going to have together, despite the small tear that trickled down her left cheek.

Andromeda, Dora's mother was stopping at their little flat for a while, looking after her only daughter, as Remus was persuading the werewolves underground to join their side. It was a terribly dangerous mission Dumbledore had given him, and she was missing him terribly, praying for nothing more than his return.

Her mother arrived at her bedroom door, knocking it softly before saying "Nymphadora, love do you mind if I come in a sec?"

Tonks quickly wiped away the tear that was rolling down her pale cheeks, and grimaced at the sound of her name which she very much hated.

"Yeah, come in" she replied.

Her mother came in and sat on the edge of the bed, putting her arm around her in a comforting way.

"I'm sure his okay, he'll be home very soon love, try not to stress yourself out too much" her mother said softly.

Tonks loved how supportive her mother was, she really appreciated it.

"I'll try not to mum" she replied with a weak smile.

"That's my girl" her mother chuckled softly.

"Now is there anything I can get you, love?" Andromeda asked trying to sound a bit more cheerful.

"Not really mum, perhaps a nice warm cup of tea?" Tonks suggested.

"Of course dear," and with that her mother went out the room to make her a lovely warm cup of tea.

Tonks lay back against the backboard on the bed, thinking to herself. She let her mind wander and explore into a deep daydream. She was thinking about how when Remus returned home they could start on the nursery of their new arrival. They were going for a soft, pale yellow, as they wanted the sex of the baby to be a surprise. She was five months gone and she was starting to show a bit now. Moments later after escaping into her wonderful daydream her mother came back into the room, holding her cup of tea.

She placed it on her side table, letting it cool down a bit first.

"Thanks mum."

"No worries dear, what do you think I'm here for?"

Tonks laughed lightly.

"I'm going to clear up a bit downstairs, make sure to call me if you need me."

"I will mum" replied Tonks with a small smile.

Her mother re-left the room and Tonks resumed with her daydream.


	2. Who's Knocking?

A couple of weeks passed and Remus still hadn't returned home. Depressed, Tonks lay on the sofa reading some muggle magazines her mum had kindly gotten her. She had been struggling to sleep lately, resulting in her eyes being very red and puffy. No matter how hard she tried rest couldn't seem to find her. She placed the magazine down and carefully lay on her side, putting her arm protectively around her stomach. She slowly managed to drift off for a bit, about 30 minutes, until being awoken by three rapid hard knocks at the door. She hurriedly went to the front door with a huge grin on her face stretching from ear to ear, knowing it was probably Remus at the door - though she still asked the security question.

"Who is it?" she requested.

"It is I, Remus John Lupin, husband of Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, is a werewolf, a member of the Order Of the Phoenix and...Is expecting my first child with Nympha..."

He was cut of suddenly by a very welcoming Tonks who threw her arms around him tightly, wondering whether or not she was crushing his bones, and preventing him from breathing.

"It so wonderful to see you Tonks...I've missed you so much, I couldn't wait to get home."

"Oh Remus, I've missed you loads too, more than you could imagine."

Remus and Tonks went back inside after they happily greeted each other and Tonks shouted up the stairs "Mum, Remus is finally home."

Andromeda came down the stairs a couple of moments after chuckling, "So that's what all the noise was about," she gave Remus a small, but welcoming hug, "It's good to have you back Remus."

"Thank you, it feels good to be back too."

They all sat on the comfortable, squishy sofa and Andromeda flicked her wand at the fireplace creating a lovely, warm fire which burned in the huge open grate. The light from the flames danced on the walls whilst the wooden logs emitted sounds of crackling and popping as they slowly melted away into ashes.

"I see you're starting to show a bit now Dora, how have you been while I've been away?" Remus asked.

Tonks blushed slightly, her hair turning red before returning to it's usual shade of bubblegum pink and automatically put her arms around her stomach.

"Yeah I'm fine now the morning sickness is over, just got a bit of back ache, that's all."

Before Remus could reply Andromeda got up, "I'm going to go and make us all warm hot chocolates."

Remus and Tonks both thanked her and she disappeared into the kitchen.

Tonks laid her head on Remus' shoulder whilst he rested his cheek on her head. They had both missed this so much. He put his arms around her, whispering into her ear "I love you and Junior Nymph so much."

Tonks looked up into his face half smiling, "We love you so much too...but Remus?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever call our baby 'Junior Nymph' again otherwise I _will _hex you into next week."

Remus let out a laugh, "As you wish Nymph."

Tonks sat up from Remus' shoulder and looked at him directly in the face, her eyes narrowed. "Remus John Lupin, do you have an early death wish or would you like to live long enough to see your son or daughter?"

Remus just grinned at her, "I'm sorry Dora please forgive me, I shall refrain myself from calling you 'Nymph'." He gave her his best puppy eye look knowing full well she'd immediately forgive him. He was right as she just rolled her eyes at him smiling before leaning in to kiss him. As their lips found each other they kissed passionately for what felt like an eternity until they finally broke apart.

"It's been horrible having to wait to come home and not being able to kiss you."

"We'll you don't have to wait anymore," and she kissed him again but more sweetly this time.

He chuckled before Tonks said with a smile "By the way I have a hospital appointment next week to do a check up on the baby."

He lifted her top and stroked it soothingly, her skin feeling soft against his hand.

"Really? That's great, I can't wait and I'm sure the baby will be fine."

A short while after Andromeda returned with the hot chocolates and they all drank happily in the warmth.


	3. Exciting News

The morning of Tonks' doctor appointment at St. Mungo's arrived. Tonks' mother had gone back home now that Remus was back. The past two weeks went by fairly fast, even though Dora was always bored due to her being unable to carry on going to work, whilst being pregnant. Tonks woke up, and fluttered her eyes open to see Remus lying on his side facing her, with a warm, content smile on his face.

"Good morning, Dora" he said lightly.

"Morning, Remus" she smiled back.

Remus caressed her pale, smooth cheeks with the back of his index finger. She grabbed his hand into her hand and she kissed his fingertips softly. Remus let out a gentle sigh, "It's your St Mungo's hospital appointment today." _Shit__. _Tonks had been dreading this day. She was immensely worried that something might be wrong with the baby. Her thoughts were obviously portrayed on her face as Remus spoke up sounding concerned.

"Dora?" Remus frowned.

"Oh...yeah, um, sorry...lost in my thoughts" Tonks spluttered out.

"Are you okay love?"

"Um...yeah I'm fine, I'm just hoping today will be okay."

"Everything's going to be fine, I promise." He then reassuringly kissed her forehead and went to go cook up some breakfast.

A few hours later they arrived at St Mungo's Hospital, hand in hand. They walked up to the front desk and they were addressed to go and sit down over in the waiting area. Dora sat down with Remus, a nervous look on her face.

They sat in silence for 10 minutes until Dora spoke up and said impatiently "What takes so long?"

"They've got other patients to attend to at the moment, I'm sure we'll be called through in a bit."

Dora just huffed loudly, Remus knew she was just nervous - although he was slightly, but he tried not to show it as he knew it would just worry Dora more.

A moment later a Healer called "Mr. and Mrs. Lupin please, if you could come this way."

Remus and Tonks tried to give each other reassuring glances, and then followed the Healers orders.

"If you could just lie down on the bed for me please, Mrs. Lupin."

Remus saw the worry in her eyes and smiled "Everything's going to be fine love."

Dora lay down on the hospital bed, resting her head back.

"Hi, I'm Healer Right, I'm just going to ask you and your husband a few questions first alright?" the Healer smiled.

Dora and Remus just simply nodded.

"So I take it your here today for a checkup," they both nodded, "And I take it you don't know what the sex of the baby is?"

"No," Remus said.

"Would you two like to know the sex of your baby?"

"Remus and I would like it to be a surprise." Tonks and Remus both smiled.

"Very well, Mrs. Lupin could you lie down for me please?" the Healer asked kindly.

Tonks nodded and did so. The Healer lifted her top up just enough to get a full picture of Tonks' stomach. "Right, now let's see how your baby's doing."

"Okay," Tonks replied, smiling.

...

After the examination had been done the Healer smiled and said reassuringly "Your baby is perfectly healthy, nothing at all to worry about!"

Tonks let out a huge sigh of relief, wearing a smile on her small heart-shaped face, until Remus gulped and stuttered "So d-does that mean the baby isn't going t-to be a w-wer-werewolf?"

He had been seriously dreading this question, but he had to know. He wouldn't relax until he knew for sure.

The smile on Dora's face suddenly vanished. She squeezed Remus's hand, and Remus returned the squeeze. Healer right noticed the worry on their faces before say with a small smile "No, don't worry, your child won't be a werewolf as lyncanthropy isn't something you can inherit. Your child would only become a werewolf if it was bitten by one, so there's no need to worry, your child is perfectly healthy."

Remus pressed his forehead against Dora's showing his relief. "Thank goodness for that."

The Healer spoke up again re-catching their attention "However...I was just wondering, Tonk's you're not by any chance a metamorphmagus are you?" Tonks looked surprised by the question she had just being asked before responding "Yes...why?"

"Well according to the results from the examination it seems that your child hasn't inherited its father's lycanthropy, but it has inherited it's mother's ability to morph!" the Healer exclaimed. "Your child is going to be a metamorphmagus!"

Tonk's and Remus looked at each other in disbelief.

Their child was going to be a Metamorphmagus...


	4. Is that possible?

The next day Remus and Tonks found themselves been hugged constantly by the rest of the order at Grimmauld Place. They decided to pay them all a visit, to tell them all the great news that the baby was perfectly healthy, and the wonderful news that the baby would continue the line of rare metamorphmagi.

"You'd better call it Sirius Jr. if it's a boy" Sirius grinned.

Tonks burst out laughing, as Remus rolled his eyes but smirked all the same.

"Your barking, cuz!" Tonks managed to choke out over her laughing fit, as she would never have dreamed of calling her child that.

"How can I be barking, I'm not in my dog form at the moment?" asked Sirius, still with a goofy grin across his face.

Everyone burst out laughing, as Tonks playfully punched him on the shoulder.

Half an hour passed as they all ate Molly's delicious stew that she'd made. Nobody ever faulted her cooking; it was just always so yummy. Soon after they found themselves eating her scrumptious chocolate fudge cake. Everyone scoffed it down so quickly you'd never have believed it ever appeared on the plate.

"That was truly wonderful food Molly" Remus said after they'd eaten.

"Thanks Remus, glad you enjoyed it" Molly replied, cheerfully.

Shortly after everyone found themselves caught up in their own conversations, Mr. Weasley asking Harry what the function of a remote control was, Kingsley talking to Mad eye moody about work at the Ministry, Ron, Charlie and Bill rambling on about what was going on with the dragons in Romania and how Bill was teaching Fleur to speak better English whilst he was working at Gringotts, Sirius and Remus were chatting about various different things, and George and Fred were goofing and messing around as usual.

"So what do you want the baby to be, a boy or a girl?" Ginny asked wondering.

"We really don't mind, as long as it's fit and healthy." Tonks replied smiling.

"Thought of any names yet?" Hermione piped up.

"Actually thinking about it we haven't, we just definitely know it's not going to be called Sirius Jr. that would just be a complete utter nightmare." Tonks joked.

"Hey I heard that, offence taken, there's nothing wrong with my name, it's a cool and unique name…except for the 'Black' part." replied Sirius frowning but laughing at the same time.

"So you think!" muttered Tonks with a grin on her face.

"What was that you said?" Sirius asked with a curious look written on his face.

"Nothing," Tonks replied quickly with an innocent look on her face.

Tonks saw Remus smirk out the corner of her eye and quietly giggled.

"If you say so," Sirius smirked.

Suddenly, Tonks' hair started rapidly changing different colours.

"Wow, Tonk's...What's your hair doing? Ginny asked shocked.

Everybody at the table stopped talking as they all turned and watched Tonk's hair change different colours.

Remus frowned and looked at Tonks before saying "Dora, I thought Healer Right told you not to use your metamorphmagi skills, whilst being pregnant just in case it harms the baby."

"But...But Remus I'm not doing that, I promise I don't know why my hairs changing colours?" she replied, confusion on her face.

"Hang on wait a minute…you don't think it could be…the baby doing that do you?" asked Molly.

Everybody gasped and stared at Tonk's hair in awe…


	5. Perfect Names

**Hi everyone, here's my next chapter up. Like I promised I'm going to start updating more often, I hope your enjoying the story so far and thank you for all of your reviews, they're really appreciated. Anyway enough of me rambling on, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>A week had passed since their visit to Grimmauld Place, and after the strange experience of Tonks' hair changing different colours. They'd gone back to the hospital just to make sure the morphing hadn't harmed the baby. It was indeed confirmed that it was the baby changing its mother's hair different colours. According to the Healers it was the first time in their medical history they had ever seen that happen. This made Tonks and Remus feel that their baby was even more special than it already was.<p>

It was 9:00am, and Tonk's entered the kitchen to the wonderful smell of a cooked breakfast. Remus was alerted of his wife's presence after hearing a loud rumbling sound coming from the door at the side of him. Remus smiled, and then looked up at Tonks, he just couldn't help but notice how beautiful his wife was, and he believed she looked extra beautiful whilst being pregnant – he thought it added a glow to her.

"Morning honey, glad to hear your hungry after that big noise your stomach just made," Remus laughed.

"Morning, this looks delicious and it smells great, thank you" Tonks smiled.

They both sat down at the table, opposite each other both tucking in to their food. Remus couldn't help but laugh at how much Tonks looked like she was enjoying it, at least he knew he wasn't the worst cook in the world.

"So did you have a nice sleep?" Remus asked, after swallowing some of his bacon.

Tonks chuckled before saying " Not really, I don't think our baby fully understands the concept of 'bed time' yet, if you know what I mean?"

Remus laughed. "Oh right, maybe I could have a little word with our baby tonight, so that his mummy can get some sleep.

"Please do, he or she might listen to their daddy."

They both laughed as they carried on eating their breakfast. They ate it fairly fast as they were both very hungry. Tonks got her last bit of sausage that she had on her fork, wiped it around the plate picking up the last of the sauce, then popped it into her mouth before swallowing it.

"Remus that was the best cooked breakfast I've had in ages, thanks."

"Glad you liked it, I've got to keep you well fed haven't I, now that you're eating for two."

Tonks just laughed as Remus picked up the plates and carried them to the sink. He then got out his wand, and flicked it at the whole kitchen, saying "Scourgify."

"There we go, all cleaned up" Remus smiled, before placing a soft kiss on Tonks' lips. Tonks started to deepen the kiss, letting a soft growl escape Remus's mouth. She could taste the salty bacon on his lips from after their breakfast. She slid her tongue into Remus's mouth, exploring it. He responded back with just as much passion. Remus lifted her up with his hands, as Tonks wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her up the stairs, until he placed her on their bed, undoing each others clothes, neither of them ever breaking apart…

…

A couple of hours later they lay in bed together, their hands entwined showing their affection for each other. Remus smiled at the beautiful site before his eyes. "You know how much I love you and how beautiful I think you are, don't you?" he said. "I know you do honey, and I love you too." He then placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

"I've been thinking, we haven't thought of any names yet, and I'm sure you have some names in mind, do you not?"

Remus laughed, "Actually I have thought of a couple names, do you want to hear them?"

Tonks grinned, "Of course I do." Excitement played on her face at the thought of them deciding the name of their first baby together.

"Okay then, girls names first, what do you think of Melinda?" Remus said.

"No way, I knew a girl named that, she was a right cow to me!"

"Okay, how about Charlene,"

"No thanks,"

"What about Nymphadora," Remus laughed.

Tonks glared at him, "Theirs is NO WAY on this earth that this baby is going to be called Nymphadora!"

Remus smirked before saying "I always loved your name."

"Well I don't, what do you think about the name Amy?" Tonks suggested.

"Nah,"

"Rebecca?"

"I don't like it."

After a few moments Tonks responded "…Lily?"

Remus went quiet for a moment. His vision clouded from the tears glistening in his eyes.

"…It's perfect, Harry would be delighted," Remus finally said smiling.

"I'm sure he would, so that's our girl's name decided, what about a name if we have a boy?"

Remus cleared his throat before saying "How about Andy?"

"Cute name, but I'm not sure,"

"Max,"

"I knew a Max at school, he cheated on me,"

"Oh sorry,"

"Don't matter; he was a jerk anyway,"

"Charles"

Tonks burst out laughing. "What century are you living in Remus?"

"I take that as a 'no'?"

"You guessed right,"

"Okay then, you think of some names,"

"…Well there is one name…I was sort of wondering if we could call him after my dad…Ted?" Tonks suggested hopefully.

Remus just smiled "…Teddy Lupin, I like that."

"No, let me correct you…It'll be Teddy Remus Lupin…that's if we have a boy of course."

"Well at least that's our names chosen, can you believe we've finally settled on two perfect names, I thought we were never going to get anywhere."

Without answering, Remus just smiled as he pulled Tonks towards him under the covers before capturing her into a lip locking kiss…


	6. A burnt hole in their pockets

"Awww, how cute is this?" Tonks said pointing at a tiny baby grow.

Tonks and Remus had gone shopping for baby items in 'Magical Baby Care.' She was now six and a half months pregnant and Remus and Tonks were beginning to get really excited about their magical arrival. Her bump was also starting to get fairly big, so big that Tonks couldn't see her feet anymore. Though Tonks' complaining about either her feet hurting or her midnight cravings sometimes annoyed him, he truly loved his wife being pregnant. The thought of her carrying his child made his love for her so strong and passionate; he loved her beyond anything else in the world. He'd never of believed he'd get lucky enough to find a woman as beautiful and understanding as Tonks', let alone fathering any children.

Remus laughed at the baby grow she was pointing at; it was a pale blue with a white outline of a miniature werewolf howling on it. There was loads of the same baby grow, but all with different colours. You could chose from a pale blue one, a black one, a brown one, a green one, a navy one, a pink one, a red one and a purple one.

"Quite cute aren't they?" Remus commented.

"Yeah they are, but not as cute as the wolf standing in front of me!" Tonks said before pecking Remus softly on the lips, blushing slightly.

…

Two hours later, they were 160 Galleons 6 Sickles and 7 Knuts out of pocket. They'd ordered and brought loads of different things for the baby including a cot, a moses basket, a changing table, some baby monitors, a baby bouncer, a push chair and some toys and clothes.

"Well I think we're going to have one very happy baby with all this, don't you?" Remus laughed.

"We sure are" Tonks smiled as they walked out the shop.

"You know I have one heck of a craving for a big box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour beans, all the flavours are just so delicious…especially the ear wax one!" Tonks said, the look of thought on her face as she was deciding what flavour was the best.

Remus just laughed with a look of disgust on his face.

"Or…I could treat you to a yummy, rich and creamy butterbeer flavoured ice-cream down in Diagon Alley, at Florean Fortescues Ice cream parlour, how does that sound?"

"Hmmm, you know what? That would be great, who cares that it's only March and it's still cold outside" Tonks said grinning.

Remus laughed as he stuck out his wand hand, summoning the knight bus, as they couldn't apparate whilst Tonks was pregnant just in case it harmed the baby. The triple-decker bus appeared straight away, right in front of them. It was a violent purple colour with big, gleaming silver letters spelling 'The Knight Bus,' written over its windshield.

"Welcome to the Knight bus, my names Stan Shunpike, the conductor of this bus, which is an emergency transport for those witches or wizards in need of it. The cost will be eleven sickles each, with the both of you the total cost will be 22 sickles plus a hot chocolate each with an extra 4 sickles, what'll be?"

"Hi Stan, we'll just pay the 22 sickles for The Leaky Cauldron please." Remus handed over the money, who got a receipt in return, of Stan.

"As you wish, The Leaky Cauldron it is, welcome aboard the Knight bus, hope you enjoy your ride!"

"Thanks," Remus and Tonks said in unison, as they hopped onto the bus taking seats on the armchairs nearest them. The armchairs had replaced the brass bedsteads which were usually there during night travel, for any witch or wizard to sleep on.

"Take it away, Ern!" Stan shouted to Ernie Prang, driver of the Knight Bus.

"Yeah, take it away Ernie, it's gonna' be a bumpy ride," Dre-Head called, the shrunken head who helped warn Ernie about obstacles and hazards the bus could hit on the way.

Remus held his arm round Tonks tightly as he knew that the Knight Bus wasn't always the safest of travel in the wizarding world. The journey to The Leaky Cauldron only took 10minutes, which Remus was extremely glad about as he was starting to feel slightly queasy.

"Next Stop, The Leaky Cauldron."

Remus and Tonks thanked the driver and Stan then got off the bus and went into The Leaky Cauldron. They made their way through the small, grotty pub until they again came outside facing a high brick wall, with a dustbin in front of it. Remus took out his wand, placed it on the brick above the dustbin and then tapped 3 up and 2 across. He then tapped the last brick with his wand 3 times and stood back. The middle brick shuddered – jittered slightly – in the middle, then a mini hole appeared before it rapidly expanded, creating a huge archway leading its way onto the rocky street of Diagon Alley.

Tonks and Remus entered the quite quiet Alley as everybody was at school, hand in hand, strolling along all the different shops until they walked all the way and reached Florean Fortescues Ice cream parlour.

What a day it had been so far, it's was great – apart from the totally big hole they had burnt in their pockets from all they had paid at 'Magical Baby Care.' But you know what? Their little ray of sunshine was worth every galleon, sickle and knut they had spent on it so far, because their baby meant the world to them…


End file.
